


荒唐

by rumalbus



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 医生ADX病人GG现代AU 当个小甜饼看吧





	荒唐

邓布利多医生是整个圣芒戈医院出了名的高岭之花。  
并不是说他难以接近。相反，那穿着白大褂的纤细身量，极强的业务能力，拿着剪刀站在最胆小的病人面前也可以瞬间抚平他人情绪的迷人魅力，都使大家对他浮想联翩。但有时候的邓布利多医生又像是充满了距离感，仿佛没人能走进他心里。  
最近医院来了难缠的病人。阿不思•邓布利多头疼的想，这真是一个麻烦。  
这天回到办公室，他发现自己的的座椅上竟坐着一个男人——一头蓬松的金发，宽松的白色条纹的病服，看似已经恭候他多时了。  
他叹了口气：“盖勒特，有什么事吗？”  
“医生。不要这么冷淡啊。”盖勒特•格林德沃翘起二郎腿，把双手交叉放到桌面上“我可是你的病人啊。”  
阿不思干脆不理他，径直走到窗户旁把一束水仙花放到花瓶里，盖勒特眼尖的暼了一眼，酸溜溜的开口，“医生的魅力真是令人啧啧称奇。”  
“你哪里不舒服？”阿不思回过头去，嘴唇轻启，靠在墙壁上的样子像只慵懒的猫儿。  
“头、还有腿，都很痛。”盖勒特的表情瞬间可怜起来，“医生快来检查一下吧。”  
阿不思拿出一个听诊器，象征性的放到盖勒特的胸前，“没什么大事。你可以回去了。”  
然而盖勒特却直愣愣地盯着他的脸，吐出一句令人不知所措的话来，“医生，有人说过你很好看吗？”  
阿不思瞬间收回手里的东西，脸轻微的发红。似乎觉得自己被冒犯了，他声音都提高了点，“格林德沃先生！”  
“你的眼睛，有点像大海。”盖勒特继续自顾自地说着，座椅缓缓朝阿不思靠来，“这不公平。”  
“什、什么不公平？”阿不思得承认，他眼前的男子确实是很英俊的，有让人心动的魔力。他下意识朝后仰去，内心告诉自己离这个男人远一点儿。  
太不正常了，阿不思。  
他屏住呼吸，听见盖勒特回答道，“不给我追求你的权利，这不公平。”  
然后他扫了扫花瓶里的花儿，“你更喜欢玫瑰，对吗？”  
“而我喜欢你，阿不思•邓布利多。”  
*  
阿不思在办公室里醒了过来，窗帘遮住外面的晨光，使他更贪恋被窝的温暖。昨天深夜的手术使他有些疲累。他让自己的身体陷到被褥里，手却往下身移动，他晨勃了。而且他脑袋里迷迷糊糊的，他一下子想起盖勒特昨天对他的表白，内心一阵战栗，阴茎倒是硬挺了几分。  
该死的，他撸动了几下，打算去冲个澡。却听到门外有人在轻轻的敲门。  
“等一下——”他回复了一声，然后草草的把裤子拉上，三步并两步的拉开了门。  
是盖勒特。他歪了歪头，显然还有点不太清醒，“怎么了？”  
盖勒特关上门，声音有些发沉，“你怎么没来上班？”  
阿不思才注意到现在已经早上九点钟了，而他八点多的时候总是要去视察病房的，他揉了揉眼睛，“我请假了。”  
知道他没事之后，盖勒特暗暗松了口气，他视线向下，“你硬了。”看着那裤裆中间的小帐篷，露出一个调侃的微笑，“需要帮你解决吗？医生？”  
也只有盖勒特敢这么冒犯他。他突然也生起了戏弄之心，“你会吗？小童男？”  
还未等他话音落下，他的身体就被搂抱住了，他被盖勒特扛了起来，直接扔到了床上。  
男人滚烫的气息吹进他的衣衫里，使他泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，“让你试试我是不是童男。”  
衣服被扒开之后，阿不思才意识到盖勒特要来真的。他有些慌了，拍打着男人的后背，“盖勒特！”  
“你喜欢我。你只是不敢直视你的欲望。”盖勒特陈述着，手上动作却是不停，性器被男人钳制住，两颗沉甸甸的肉球也被好好的照顾到，他觉得氧气好像变得稀薄了。  
“不……”阿不思手上还在推阻着他，但对盖勒特来说简直就是软绵绵的邀请。  
盖勒特盯着他，眼睛里闪过无数种看不清的情绪。然后他拽下阿不思的裤子，“我只帮你，好吗？”  
宽厚的手掌附上阿不思的阴茎，不得不说，盖勒特很有技巧，在耐心的抚慰下阿不思的前端越来越胀，白皙的大腿根跟着不住抖动，来来回回间那粗硬的地方一跳一跳的就要濒临高潮。  
热汗顺着肩头冒出，阿不思意识到盖勒特也硬了，他鬼使神差的朝盖勒特的裤头伸出手，把盖勒特吓了一跳，手上的动作不由得加重，突然的刺激使阿不思直接射了出来。  
阿不思半睁着眼睛，疏解了欲望之后的他散发着和平时完全不同的风情。盖勒特呼吸粗重，他笑了一声，“医生还满意吗？”  
“下回，我一定上了你。”他趴在阿不思耳边留了句话，然后摸了摸阿不思软下去性器，像是抚摸着什么宝贝似的。他拉开自己的裤链，在阿不思面前自慰起来，口中念念有词，都是阿不思的名字。最后他射在了床单上，伴着阿不思已经干涸的精液，泥泞不堪。  
*  
最近，有心人注意到322病房的病人似乎逗留邓布利多医生办公室里的时间越来越久了。而邓布利多对那病人的态度也有些许改变，不像之前那样说几句就走。  
“来，宝贝。张嘴含住了。”  
办公室里，阿不思的白大褂在地上皱成一团，他的听诊器还挂在脖子上，整个人跪趴在盖勒特的腿间，吞咽着男人的大玩意儿。  
前面耕耘的卖力，后面也没闲着。盖勒特拿着按摩棒抽送着阿不思红肿的小穴，那里的嫩肉已经被肏翻天了，稍微碰一下就像一朵含羞草一样颤颤巍巍的流淌着爱液。  
“乖。”盖勒特拍了拍阿不思的屁股，示意他吐出他的肉棒，那里已经沾满了阿不思的口水。按摩棒被丢到一边，盖勒特叫阿不思站了起来，阿不思的阴茎硬的发疼。他双腿被盖勒特掰开，两人就这样站着做起爱来。激烈的碰撞使阿不思只能牢牢的挂在盖勒特身上，即使嘴里拼命的忍着呻吟，却还是会不小心泄露出来。  
盖勒特很会找他的敏感点，每一次挺动都正好戳刺在他甬道的凸起上，他被干的浑浑噩噩的，乳头也被含肿了，他一边叫他轻点一边又忍不住把自己的身体交予这个男人。  
“我明天还要上班啊……”阿不思的话音像是被水泡过一样，浸透着动人的媚意，“你别太过分了……”  
“还有更过分的在后面……”阿不思趴在墙上，两瓣屁股像白嫩的馒头被男人吸吮着，他不自主的向后迎合，一只手插进盖勒特的发丝中，试图不去想象自己沉溺性爱里的模样。  
“砰砰！”门被敲响了，阿不思瞪大了眼睛，立刻制止住了盖勒特作乱的舌头。他听到自己的病人，是那个叫纽特的男孩的声音，“邓布利多医生？您在吗？”  
盖勒特置之不理，甚至看都没看门那边，直接从背后扶着阿不思的腰操了进去。  
阿不思哼唧了一声，他的内心正在冰火两重天，只得希望纽特快走。但那孩子竟然又敲了一下，“医生？”  
盖勒特缓慢的动着，满脸兴味的看着阿不思，似乎对这样的场景感到很有意思。  
阴茎在里面抽插的感觉十分明显，阿不思甚至有一种被窥视的错觉。他只好清了清嗓子，问道：“怎么了？”  
他听到了盖勒特一声窃笑，纽特的声音隔着门板传来，“医生可以午休之后来看看哥哥吗？我感觉他好多了。”  
“当、当然……”盖勒特突然加快了速度，开始用力的进出，阿不思用拳头抵住墙面，他敢肯定盖勒特就是故意的。他努力压制住自己就快支离破碎的声音  
，“你……先回去……吧。”  
“医生您不大舒服吗？”  
哦！上帝！  
拿几句话终于糊弄过小孩儿。他呼出一口气，盖勒特倒是得意的吻上阿不思的嘴唇，“医生……只能给我一个人‘看病’呢。”  
“现在，来好好伺候你的病人吧。”  
最后如盖勒特想的，因为纵欲过度第二天阿不思没去上班。  
*  
圣芒戈医院依旧平常的运行着，护士们休息之时也少不了各种八卦谈资，某一天她们发现了一些不同——八卦绝缘体的邓布利多医生最近似乎是有好事降临，他的笑容变明显的更多了，整个人的气质也愈发柔和成熟，更要紧的是，敏锐的人们注意到，邓布利多医生的办公室里每天清晨都摆放着一束浇过水的新鲜玫瑰花。  
春天来了。

END


End file.
